Continuing On
by krazeeme
Summary: This basically picks up and continues on from Lady Knight. Plan for some romance KD and hopefully some humor. This is my first fic so would really appriciate any feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- all characters and places mentioned belongs to Tamora Pierce.

(Continuing on from Lady Knight)

**Chapter one**

**Somewhere Before?**

Kel was practically asleep in her saddle when she and the rest of her ridding group reached Steadfast. She dismounted and handed over Hoshi's reins to Tobe. She told him once he was finished he should get something to eat and turn in for night. Jump, as he always seemed to do now, sat and waited for Tobe. Kel gave him a pat on the back and in return received a warm lick and a soft _'woof'_ good night.

_'As for me, I'm going to go fall straight into bed and rest my aching shoulder' _she thought to herself rubbing it gently as she followed her escort to her room. It didn't hurt much anymore but with the cooling and the drying of the weather it was beginning to get a little stiff. On her way to the main building she happened to get a glance of Neal and Yuki's reunion.

Neal had been a pain the whole ride to Steadfast, saying how they were _'going too slow'_ and they _'wouldn't get there till the next new moon'_. Kel knew he was just anxious to see his ladylove. At first she thought it was cute, for about the first 5 minutes, but once an hour had passed and he was still doing it, it was just plain annoying.

The second Neal had reached Steadfast's gate he was out of his saddle and flying across the yard practically tackling the tall Yamani woman who was waiting there for him. They embraced each other and kissed with such passion that Kel felt she was intruding on something and looked away.

When she reached her room in the main building the first thing Kel did was light a small fire. It seemed the weather wasn't just cool now; it felt as if the winter chill was setting in early.

_'Stupid…logs_!' she mumbled as she fought to get a fire going in the hearth. It was moments like this when she missed Lalasa, who had always kept Kel's room warm and tidy. She finally got a small fire going and went to unpack.

After putting her things away and washing her face and teeth, she was about to change into her night shift when she heard a knock at her door. Kel, assuming it was Tobe come to make sure she was truly in her room, as she had told him, padded across the small room and pulled open the door. Her guess was correct, but not entirely. It seemed that she had another visitor also. Kel was pleasantly surprised to see Dom standing in the hall along with her small charge. Looking at Dom's face Kel's heart immediately jumped into her throat, she hadn't realized she had missed him so much.

"I just come to say g'night, Lady," Tobe said pulling Kel from her trance. Then he added looking up quickly, "Unless you need me to get you something before I go to bed?"

"No, I'm fine, Tobe." She replied. "You're done for the day. You may go to bed." Tobe didn't walk away however.

As if he needed explaining Tobe gestured to Dom saying, "He just wanted to talk at you, so he followed me here." Kel, seeing Tobe wanted approval that he did right by showing Dom to her, gave his shoulder a motherly squeeze as she turned him and pushed him softly to his door.

"Good night!" she said softly, but in a firm tone, so Tobe knew it was final. Jump, who had been sitting behind Tobe's legs, slipped in past Kel and immediately went to "his spot", in front of the small fire, plopped down, and fell asleep.

Kel knew, however, that Tobe wasn't simply going to go to sleep. Oh no, he was going to move his cot right next to the door adjoining their rooms so he could hear if Kel so much as breathed a sigh. Sure enough, as she let Dom in and closed the door behind him, her heart speeding up a little as he brushed by her, Kel heard the definite sound of a cot scraping against the wood of the floor. She smiled to herself and looked up to find Dom staring straight into her eyes. She felt a small flush creep up her cheeks.

"Something amusing?" Dom asked sitting down on her bed.

"Tobe." Kel answered trying to keep her composure. She walked over and sat down next to him. "He still doesn't believe I'm here to stay. I think he's expecting me to run off again."

"Well, if I were in his shoes, and I had you for my master, I wouldn't take my eyes off of you for one minute either," he replied. Kel glanced sideways at Dom and for some reason thought she saw the tiniest bit of pink tinge to his cheeks.

_'No,' _she scolded herself_, 'that's just wishful thinking.' _But just then Dom turned to face her, and Kel looked straight into his mesmerizing blue eyes. For a very brief second, Kel noticed a glint of something there, but as quick as it had come it was gone. Kel didn't get a chance to figure out what it was. One thing was for sure however. If he wasn't before, Dom was defiantly blushing now.

He broke their gaze and stood, as if to stretch his legs, but Kel knew this trick. He was trying to give himself time to regain his composure. Kel should know, she had done it plenty of times when she had been flustered around him. She just couldn't grasp why Dom needed to take a moment… around her! She refused to let herself think of what it meant when she did it herself, she was not going to get her hopes up.

"I didn't really have anything in particular to talk _'at'_ you as Tobe said," Dom told her, as he picked up and fiddled with the hilt of her dagger that had been sitting on her nightstand. "I just wanted to say hello and see how you were. Since the last time I saw you, your arm was in a sling, and your shoulder was a mess." He set it back down and smiled at her.

"I'm fine," Kel replied. "My shoulder is much better. It just gets a little stiff from the cold."

They continued talking for a while when Kel let out a huge yawn.

"Mithros Kel!" Dom exclaimed jumping up from the chair he had been seated in. "You must be exhausted! I'll go and let you get some sleep."

Kel walked him to her door and opened it for him, she was sad their chat was over, but was too tired to talk for any longer. She was surprised she had made it this long. They said 'good night' and Dom started down the hall. Kel watched his retreating form for a few seconds, admiring the view, then closed the door smiling.

She changed into her night shift, blew out her lamp, and crawled under her covers. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. But before she lost complete conciseness she had one thought, _'What was that look in Dom's eyes? And hadn't I seen it somewhere before?_'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- sadly the only thing I truly own is my pillow, my parents own my stuff, and Tamora Pierce owns all my dreams.

Also I would just like to give thank yous to all of you who read and reviewed my first chapter, thanks for the support and please keep the advice coming!

(i'd also like to apolagize to you all who have been waiting for a quick update. i'm a perfectionist and my beta reader's computer wasn't working for a long time so thats why it took so long, Sorry!)

**Chapter two**

**Tobe's Fears and Kel's Embarrassment**

Kel awoke before dawn, as she always did. She got up and went through her morning routine. She fed the few birds that had come with her and began her morning exercises. After she was finished she put her glaive away and washed her face and teeth. She pulled on a fresh cotton shirt, some tan breeches, and her boots. She pulled a comb through her hair and noticed how much longer it had gotten. It was now long enough to gently brush the tops of her shoulders. She pulled it back with a leather strip and made a mental note to get cut it later.

She crossed the small space to the door that connected her room with Tobe's and rapped on the hard wood a couple times. She heard a small thud as Tobe dropped something in a hurry to get to his door.

He yanked it open with a jerk and gasped, "You need me lady?"

"No, I'm fine. I just came to see if you are ready for some breakfast," she replied. Kel had known Tobe was afraid she was going to run off again, leaving him. Just then however, as she watched his face, Kel realized something else _'Does he think I left before **because** of him?_' She watched her small friend grab a single shoe that was laying the middle of his room; the thing that he had dropped. He pulled it on his stocking foot then laced it up.

She and Tobe walked down the hall, out the building, and across the yard to the small mess hall. Kel was thinking about the past couple of weeks, and Tobe's dedication. It was true that Tobe had always done exactly what Kel had asked of him, but lately she realized he was doing more than his duty. He was always offering to do extra things for her. Things she would never require him to do normally, like running to fill her water flask or fetching something one of her superiors had asked her to retrieve. It seemed that Tobe was trying to do extra work. It was as if he was afraid he would displease Kel if he didn't.

Just before they reached the mess hall Kel stopped so abruptly that Tobe, who was literally following at her heels, slammed into her back. He retreated a step and Kel turned to face him. Jump who was trotting along next to Kel stopped also, dropping his rump to the dirt. Tobe seemed suddenly very nervous, and began apologizing over and over to her like he was afraid that Kel was going to…yell at him or something. She realized, to her great displeasure, that her assumption had been correct. Why hadn't she seen it sooner? She felt her stomach clench as she realized how Tobe must have been feeling. She had let him down and she had to fix it, now.

Kel reached out and took Tobe's trembling hand in hers. She pulled him over to a bench that was sitting up against the outside of the building. She sat and pulled him down next to her. She released him, but reached out and gently clamped her hand over his mouth to stop his rambling.

She put a finger to her lips and whispered a tiny, "Shhhhh." She could feel his lips stop moving under her palm and pulled her hand back. Tobe wasn't babbling anymore, but he was still trembling. "Tobe," Kel said looking straight into his small blue eyes, "I'm so sorry." Tobe's expression changed from one of fear to one of fear and confusion.

Kel went on to explain, "I'm sorry I didn't see that you were feeling at fault for my leaving." Tobe's small eyes grew very wide and suddenly, he had tears in them.

"I just want you to know that I didn't leave because of you." Kel said. She grasped both Tobe's shoulders and made him look her in the eyes. She said everything slowly and deliberately emphasizing every word. Kel wanted him to **know** she meant what she said. "I would never want to leave you, ever. If anything, you were the reason I almost didn't go."

Kel knew what he needed to hear when Tobe asked, "Really?"

"Yes," she said without a second's hesitation. "The only reason."

---

Kel and Tobe sat outside the mess hall until Kel was convinced that Tobe truly believed her, that she hadn't left because of him, and that she never would. Once she was satisfied, that Tobe believed her, Kel called for Jump, who was sniffing around the building, and the three of them went into the mess hall. Kel and Tobe sat down with their full trays and began to eat. Every now and again one or the other would "accidentally" drop something on the floor where it was promptly gobbled up by the bear of a dog, stationed beneath their table.

Kel looked up when someone set their tray just to the left of hers, and was rewarded with a warm smile and a wink from Dom. "Good morning," he said softly.

"Good morning," she replied, returning the smile with a grin of her own. As he sat down next to her on the bench, Kel could feel her pulse start to race. Once again she silently cursed her hormones and having been born a girl. She took a big gulp of juice, giving herself time to calm the gentle flipping sensation in her chest.

Corporal Wolset, one of Kel's many other friends from the Own, and Dom's squad, came to sit next to them. To make enough room to fit Wolset on the bench next to him Dom had to scoot over some. When one slide wasn't enough, he shifted over so far he ended up plastered against Kel's side. Kel, who was still drinking at the moment, almost choked from the shock of feeling Dom's body smashed against hers.

"Gahh," she sputtered, as she set her glass down, and somehow managed to swallow. Kel started coughing terribly. Tobe was looking at her wide-eyed, afraid she was going to pass out or maybe die. Dom was up in a flash pounding on Kel's back, thinking she was choking on something. She was fine in a minute. She told Dom so, and he stopped trying to get her to cough up something that wasn't there. He slowly seated himself again once Kel told him she wasn't choking.

"Kel?" he asked very concerned, "Are you sure you're alright? I can walk you to the infirmary if you like?"

"I'm fine," Kel replied quickly. "Like I said, I wasn't choking. My juice just went down the wrong pipe when I swallowed." She smiled at them all and took a big bite of her bacon just to prove she was fine. Once they all saw she was eating, and not falling over dead, they slowly went back to eating their own meals. Chatter resumed shortly and Kel's moment of embarrassment passed. Kel couldn't help but notice that Dom wasn't sitting as close as he was before _'Well obviously'_ she told herself.

_'Yeah but, he is still a little closer that **absolutely** necessary' _her other self pointed out.

_'He's probably just worried I'll choke on my food again'_ the sensible Kel reasoned, trying not to remember how nice it felt to feel his warm, strong, body against hers.

well, that's all i've got for now. i'll try and be quicker to update than i was this time, but if not let me pre apolagize for taking so long!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Extra wine and Party members**

When Kel had finished eating, she went and gave her tray to the kitchen to be washed. She turned around and was nearly plowed over as two arms flung around her midsection. "Kel!" cried the voice belonging to the arms.

"Owen!" Kel said as she squeezed him back lightly, then pried him off of her. She held him out at arms length and looked at him. He seemed just as he always had. He had the same unruly mop of dark brown curls. A couple of those curls were falling into his gray eyes, which were always full of good humor. He did seem somewhat different though, and Kel knew exactly what the reason was, the second she realized his eyes were level with her chin. He was taller. He was _much_ taller. He was still a little on the chubby side, but with the added height he didn't seem overly big. It seemed that he was about to say something to her, a joke perhaps, he was always ready for a _jolly_ good laugh. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, he closed it. He stepped back, straightened his posture, and stood at attention with his hands behind his back, his eyes and facial expression almost like he was…serious.

"Sir Keladry of Mindelan, Lord Wyldon requests your presence in his office. He wishes to hear your reports of New Hope and it's occupants. Lord Wyldon also wishes to hear your supply requests to be taken back with you," Owen said, in what Kel could only label as a **serious** **_business_** tone. Seeing Owen so out of character actually shocked a laugh out of her. Kel didn't even realize she had laughed out loud until she glanced at Owen. His face seemed to fall slightly and Kel realized she had hurt his pride. She very quickly apologized for being so rude.

She added an excuse as an after thought, "I was just simply so impressed at your newly acquired professionalism, and you seemed to have just shot up out to nowhere!" Owen seemed to cheer up at this. Kel relaxed, giving herself points for saving the situation. It bothered her some, however, that it seemed she had almost lost all of her Yamani control, almost.

Owen escorted Kel to Lord Wyldon's office, after she made a quick excuse to Tobe. She told him she would meet him in the stables as soon as she was done giving her reports. Jump had decided to stay with Tobe, since he still had food left on his tray. Kel followed Owen out of the mess hall. Kel couldn't help but smile to herself as it dawned on her that neither Neal nor Yuki had made and appearance at breakfast. _'Ah, to be young and in love,'_ she thought. However, she quickly realized that something was not quite right with her philosophy. She could barely bite back the grin that threatened to take over her face as she realized that Raoul and Buri had also been absent. She actually had yet to see them at all. _'So I guess now it's really just, 'To be in love.'_ She sighed to herself as she entered Lord Wyldon's cramped office and pulled the door closed behind her.

---

The meeting began, Kel gave her reports and requests, the meeting ended. She left the small main house and headed in the direction of the supply building to hand in the supply form, and have the wagons loaded. Kel was worried that perhaps she had over ordered, but Lord Wyldon had approved everything. It seemed that Raoul had been talking with him about the upcoming events and shown him the guests list. He obviously knew how many people were coming, and understood what was really needed for so many people. She glanced down at the paper and noticed something scrawled in at the bottom of the list. Kel had requested six wine kegs. It seemed that Lord Wyldon had added four to that number. _'He's just a regular old softy,'_ she thought to herself. _'That or, since he's coming to the weddings, he doesn't' want there to be any shortages_.' She handed over the paper and saw the staff beginning right away with loading up the wagons. Kel started for the stables to meet with Tobe.

---

As she walked out of the sun, and into the cool shade of the stables, Kel paused. Closing her eyes, she sucked in a lungful of air. She breathed in the strong aroma around her. The sweet and tangy mix of horse, sweat, and hay brought calmness to her and a smile to her lips. Kel opened her eyes. She walked over to Hoshi's stall and entered it, leaving he gate open. The mare came up and nuzzled Kel, thrusting her long snout under her hand. Kel obliged and petted her velvety nose. Hoshi let out a whinny of pleasure and swished her tail. Jump trotted into the small box just then, and stopped right at Kel's feet. He dropped his rear onto the ground and gave a soft _woof _of greeting. Kel smiled down at his shaggy, mass of matted fur and dirt. She dropped him a bone from her pocket, Lord Wyldon had given her one for Jump at the meeting, before returning her attention to Hoshi.

"Lady!" Tobe cried streaking into the stall, panting.

"Tobe. Where were you? I came in and you were no where in sight," Kel said, making sure to sound casual, so as not to make him think she was upset with him. Tobe's face seemed a light shade of rose as he answered, somewhat winded. He looked to have been running.

"I needed to use the privy, Lady. I thought that I could be gone and back before you got done with your meetin' if I ran." His face seemed to grow to a light burgundy as he explained.

Kel chuckled at his easy embarrassment and simply answered with, "That's fine Tobe. Next time don't worry about it. There is no need to hurry."

"Of course we must hurry!" exclaimed a husky voice from around the corner of the stall. "The faster we return to New Hope, the faster I'll be married!" Kel grinned as her old knight master came in and joined their small gathering. She gave him a hug and received a fatherly squeeze in return.

"Raoul! It's so good to finally see you again."

"And it's great to be seen," he replied, with his usual humor, releasing Kel from the hug. He shook Tobe's hand formally then turned back to Kel.

"So, what are you doing loitering here in the stables?" he asked, simply starting a conversation.

"Well, " Kel answered, " we, Tobe and I, were just meeting up again. I just finished my meeting with Lord Wyldon and Tobe had some business of his own to attend to." Tobe's cheeks flushed the tiniest bit when this was mentioned. "Was there something you needed my Lord?" she asked, looking back to Raoul.

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact, there is. I'm actually here to meet with Dom. There was something I needed to ask him, and he agreed to meet me here. The reason I came here was to find you. I need to ask you and Dom the same thing."

"And what is that Raoul?" asked Dom. It seemed while they were chatting Sergeant Domitan had snuck in and found a comfy spot leaning on the door frame of the stall. He was smiling as he walked up to the two adults. He winked mischievously at Kel, her knees buckled. He greeted Raoul with a clap on the back, and asked again, "What is that you want to ask Kel and me, Raoul?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you both if you would honor my fiancé and me, by being in our wedding, as best man and maid of honor? Buri and I have both agreed that you two are the best suited for the job, and more likely, the only ones we can ask who will actually say yes."

"Raoul! Of course I'll be in the wedding!" Kel cried, "You're like a second father to me. How could I refuse?"

"And you Dom?" Raoul asked.

"Hey, if Kel is, then count me in. I mean, it's not every day we get to see you dressed up and not whining about having to sit at a party and pretend to enjoy yourself. If I'm in the wedding party I'll get to see it up close!" Raoul swiped a punch at him playfully and Dom ducked.

"Thank you both," Raoul said looking Kel, and then Dom, in the eye. "I'm going to go and tell Buri you've accepted." He turned to go, but stopped at the stall door and turned back. "Oh, and by the way, Kel? Buri wanted me to ask you to come by in the next hour or so for a quick dress fitting." He said this last part then bolted.

"A dress fitting?" Kel repeated. Dom seemed to like the idea however. He had on one of his famous twisted smirks. _'I'm not sure I'm ready to see **Lady Keladry** yet. I'm still trying to figure out who she even is!'_ she admitted to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay this chapter is just kind of short and sweet. Hopefully it's up to your expectations. I tried to put lots of humor in it (mostly between Neal and Dom), but it's just a little. Sorry for taking so long to update I'm trying to get better at this writing fast thing. All comments welcome! Please and thank you! Chapter Four

**Home Again **

It wasn't that Kel hated to wear dresses, in fact, she didn't mind at all. It was just that she hadn't worn one in a long time, and though she knew it sounded stupid, she wasn't sure she remembered how to, well…be a lady.

Tobe said he would be fine on his own while she went for her "_quick fitting_". Kel didn't know how long this quick fitting was going to take, so she told Tobe to go and begin packing their things for the returning ride to New Hope. The group was planning on setting out just after lunch. This would mean they would be riding into the night, but Raoul was anxious to get going, and he had made it clear they were not going to stay an extra day.

When she reached Buri's room she was greeted with a small bone-crushing hug and asked if she wanted a refreshment, which she declined. Buri talked about the plans for the wedding as Kel slipped off her clothes and pulled on the gown she was to wear. When she walked out from behind the changing screen she noticed that there were, oddly, no mirrors so she wasn't able to see what the gown looked like on her. She did get to see it hanging up and it was really quite pretty actually. It was a simple dress of midnight blue silk with a white sash that tied into a bow in the back. When she first put it on, it fit almost perfectly, so the fitting really was quick. It was an off the shoulder gown and the sleeves came just around her shoulders. After she slipped it on she stepped up onto the stool that was waiting for her and the seamstress began pinning it up right away. Kel glanced down at herself for the first time and noticed that the bust of the dress came down rather lower than she had expected, and the bodice seemed rather tight. She dismissed these thoughts, reminding herself that it had been a long while since she had last worn a gown, or even a simple dress for that matter. When the fitting was finished she went to her rooms to help Tobe finish packing their things.

---

After a quick, lunch the whole group set out immediately for New Hope. Tobe rode up front with Raoul and Buri. It seemed that Raoul had taken a great liking to the young boy, and vice versa. Next in line came the wagons, which Yuki was riding on, then Neal, Dom, and Kel bringing up the rear. They rode at a steady pace all afternoon. The sun was warm overhead, but the autumn breeze kept things cool. Just shortly after dusk the group stopped by a small, clear, stream to have supper and water the horses. They drew straws to see who would be the unlucky person in charge of finding the firewood. Neal lost, so naturally Kel ended up searching the underbrush for small dry twigs as kindling.

They ate their meal and were off as quickly as they could, that not being very fast considering Dom and Neal had dish duty. Neither of the two cousins seemed to have been taught how to quickly wash dishes, while not soaking one's partner in the process. Dom was splattered from head to toe. Kel had to force herself no to stare at the way his limp, wet shirt seemed to cling to his broad shoulders and solid chest. Neal was soaked through. He had to change before they could set out again.

They were almost to New Hope when Dom pulled back and began riding next to Kel. They made some small talk about the upcoming events and just chatted some. Kel was actually pleasantly surprised at how easy talking with Dom really was. He was a great listener, and he always seemed to have a witty retort ready to make her laugh. She was also proud of herself for only blushing twice through their entire conversation.

---

The group finally reached New Hope's gates, and waited as they were opened. Kel felt oddly relieved to be home. She made her way to her office, after sending Tobe off with the horses, and seeing that the wagons had begun to be unloaded. She unlocked, and pulled open the door to her office, before it hit her all at once. She had done it again. She had referred to New Hope as her home. What would happen when the war was over and Kel would have to leave? "I'm not sure I want to ever leave." She said out loud to no one. _'But I don't even have to think about it now anyway,' _she reasoned with herself_.' We may be gaining in the war, but it is far from being over. Until the time comes, I'm not even going to think about life after New Hope.'_ Kel quickly grabbed her key ring and returned to hand out rooms to everyone who just arrived.

When all the wedding guests, and/or, party members had been issued rooms they all retired to them and Kel returned to her office. She was already mentally going through reports and schedules before the she was even half of the way to the main building. Her mind was so busy with planning and organizing that she didn't even notice the young sergeant, whose sapphire blue eyes followed her all the way across the yard. She didn't even notice when the same man ran into a certain green eyed, knight, cousin of his.

---

"What are you staring at?" Neal asked Dom, following his gaze. Seeing the target of his cousin's concentration his eyes grew. Dom could feel his face growing hot, as Neal's face pulled into a smile. No, it wasn't a smile, it was a smirk. "Aw! Has wittle Domitan got a crush on Kel?" Dom just punched him and went to bed muttering something that sounded a lot like, "Damn Meathead."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Feelings**

Kel was kept very busy the whole rest of the week. She hardly had time to do anything other than deal with the arrangements for the wedding. More guests arrived every day. Kel was responsible for finding rooms for every person, approving all the food menus, and looking over all the wedding plans.

The ceremony itself would be simple enough, but the reception after was another thing entirely. For the reception, everyone was invited, not just the few who were coming to the wedding. This meant **lots** of food, which meant lots of **tables**, and of course, lots of **seating** for everyone at those tables. There was also planned to be a small band to play music to dance to. Kel was in charge of finding a place for everything, and making sure everything was in its place. Kel didn't have much time for chatting, and rarely saw anyone. Kel couldn't help but notice that when she did see Neal, his right eye seemed just a little swollen, and blue tinged. She promised herself she would ask him what happened when she next saw him.

For the most part Kel actually didn't mind all of the running around and checking on things. New Hope was usually so organized and trouble free, it was nice to always have something that needed doing, someone needing your help, or even your opinion. The only thing Kel really disliked was not seeing her friends. However, once again she promised herself she would make it up to them, as soon as the wedding was finally over and done with.

She did however seem to glance Dom quite a bit. He always seemed to be wherever she was needed. Not that Kel was complaining, she was always glad to have the help. She just wondered why it was always Dom, and never Neal or Owen, or even Raoul or Buri for that matter. It never occurred to her that perhaps Dom had volunteered to help, simply looking for any reason to be around a certain seemingly, always-busy, Lady Knight.

---

Kel couldn't believe all she had gotten done in the past five days. It seemed to her that just yesterday she was arriving back at New Hope. Now here she was, having her hair done, and putting on her maid of honor gown. The ceremony was beginning in only an hour's time. The maid finished lacing the back of the bodice and Kel turned to face her mirror. She didn't know what she was expecting, but, when she saw her reflection, she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

When she looked in the mirror, all she saw was a tall, stocky, knight, in a pretty dress. The deep blue did look nice against her tan skin. Her hair was pulled up and done in lovely, soft, curls. Some of the curls hung down, framing her face nicely. However, Kel still felt the same. She felt she didn't look any different, not like Lady Keladry. She was just Kel, in a nice dress_. 'Ah well,'_ she thought to herself, as she grabbed her shawl and headed for the church. _'I guess this is as good as it's ever going to get.' _

---

The ceremony was beautiful. Kel didn't cry, of course. Although there were a few instances that she came quite close. Those tears although, would have been tears of laughter (Raoul had written his own vows).

When Kel first walked into the back of the temple, and saw Dom leaning casually against the wall, she felt suddenly very warm in her gown, and yet totally bare. Her uncovered shoulders seemed extremely exposed and she pulled her shawl up a little higher around her. She noticed he'd had his hair cut short for the wedding. She liked it. Cut short she could see his face much better, which made his eyes shine out even more so than usual, like twin sapphires.

They talked for a while before the wedding began, and several times Kel caught her eyes wandering. She noticed the way his crisp dress shirt hugged his shoulders and torso.

When it was time for them to walk back up the aisle, at the end of the wedding, when Kel placed her hand on Dom's arm, once again she felt extremely warm, and completely exposed. She fought to keep a flush from taking over her face, but could feel her cheeks growing hot. She left his side rather quickly, wanting to cool herself and calm her pounding pulse.

-/-

Dom could barely keep his eyes off of Kel through the entire wedding ceremony. She was gorgeous. When he first saw her in that gown, he was sure he would have fallen over on the spot, had he not been leaning against a wall at the time. The dress was simple and actually very conservative. No matter how conservative it was made though, Dom had a hell of a time trying to get past the way it seemed to fit Kel's body to a T.

He had never seen her in a form-hugging outfit before, and had a really hard time not staring. Under her usual shirt and breeches it was impossible to tell, but Kel really did have a very nice figure. She didn't have the dangerous curves of some court ladies he had known, but what she did have, fit her, and kept his attention. When they walked back up the aisle and Kel placed her hand on his arm, it suddenly felt very stuffy in the small temple. Dom shifted his eyes over to Kel, to see if she was feeling the same, or if it was just him. 'It must be all the bodies in here,'he thought, 'Kel looks flushed as well. He glanced over at her again, and he shifted his eyes down. Big mistake. Up close, he got a very good look at how low-cut Kel's gown _really_ was. He suddenly had the urge to grab her and pull her to him. Somehow or other, he resisted the temptation. Needless to say however, the rest of the walk down the aisle he had his eyes riveted forward to a spot on the wall in front of him, trying to keep his mind off the feeling of Kel's hand on his arm.

As Kel walked away from him, rather fast actually, Dom couldn't seem to shake what he had felt, or the fact that he didn't want it to go away.

---

After a quick congratulation to the newlyweds, Kel headed over to check on the reception setup. The tables were all up, the band was ready, and the food was ready and being set out. Seeing that everything was in proper order she felt lost for a moment. She had been so busy the last few days it almost felt…wrong to stand still for more than a few seconds.

As people started to show up, they began to eat, mingle, and dance, Kel felt herself calm and relax a little. She had worked hard to make this night memorable for Raoul and Buri, and now she was going to celebrate with her friends. She was going to relax and have some fun.

Kel looked around. She spotted Dom walking over to a table where Neal and Yuki were sitting. Her heart gave a small thump, as it seemed to always do now whenever she glimpsed him. The past few days they had worked together, whenever they were alone together, she seemed to get a certain feeling, and it wasn't absent now either.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Not so sure yet**

Kel, her heart pounding in her ears, slowly walked away from the glow of the party torches and into the dark open night. She had barely gotten a moment to sit down, and the dancing had begun well over an hour ago.

Presently she had been dancing with the very spirited Neal to a very lively gavotte when she got so terribly dizzy; she couldn't take it any longer and was forced excuse herself from the dance floor. Neal, of course, was heart broken for all of two seconds, as his 'Yamani flower' was just returning from the refreshment table. He easily swept her up, holding her obviously closer than he had Kel, and off they went, twirling in a blur of white and black silks.

Kel stared at the sky as she walked. Knowing the camp like she knew how to fight, Kel's feet took her automatically to her destination without any help of her brain. The sight was breathtaking. She thought she'd be used to it by now, but every night it never seemed to be any less of a wonder. While in Corus, at the palace training, everyone was always too tired to stay up much past nightfall, but even if they did, no one couldn't see the stars for the city lights were too bright. Here it reminded her of home. It made her think of the times when she was younger, when Inness and Anders had taken her out camping. She remembered staying up so late, practically pre dawn. She remembered how her older brothers would always try to frighten her with scary stories just before bed, but when she got scared in the middle of the night, they'd always let her crawl into their tent and sleep between them.

Kel reached the wall then walked along to the gate, her destination. She decided to continue on in the peace of the night. She enjoyed the small bit of the wind blowing against her cheeks, still warm and flushed from the dancing. Nodding to the guards on duty as she passed, she walked out beyond the gate and into the surrounding fields.

Kel didn't walk too much further. She ended her stroll in the middle of the field she used to use to teach the children the drills they'd see her doing in the morning. She sat herself down on one of the logs they had placed here for practicing down cuts. She slipped off her shoes, stretched her feet out in front of her, leaned back onto her palms, and faced the sky once more. ~

---

He watched her dance. The grace and ease she possessed on the dance floor was the same as when she fought. "Beautiful," he said with a sigh.

"Why thank you Sergeant but I'm a married man now!"

"Raoul! Sir I… I wasn't… What I mean to say is… that the ceremony… and the celebration were- are so well put together that-"

"At ease boy," Raoul cut in with a chuckle, "I know what you meant. I may be old but I'm not blind." As he said the last bit Dom saw that he was blatantly staring at Kel.

"Sir. No… I was simply-"

"Don't interrupt when you commander it talking to you."

"Yes Sir, I apologize."

"Now listen you dolt. Keladry is a very special girl. No, woman. She is not like those pansy little balls of fluff I've seen you making eyes at in the past. I don't need to warn you not to hurt her because if you did she could take care of you herself. And yes Sergeant I **know** that she could take you down. But the fact is that I know she would never do that. So needless to say I would be forced to do it for her because that woman is also special to me. If I ever had a daughter, that would be Kel. So just remember, you hurt her? Well, you'll not be able to ride comfortably for quite some time unless you consider side saddle. Understand my boy?"

"Sir, with all respect, I …understand and… completely agree with your…your decree. However, I must say that in order to hurt Kel, that would mean a reciprocation of feeling from her side. And Sir I-"

Raoul winked at the younger man, "Look boy there she goes." Dom turned to see Kel wandering off the dance floor and away from the gathering altogether.

"Sir, are you insinuating that you know how she feels?" Dom asked then turned back to see Raoul walking towards his new wife. "Sir?!" Raoul turned, said nothing, but gave a curt nod and a mighty wolfish grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Starlight Discoveries**

She sat and thought. Her mind wandered through the recent past, the current moment, and most of all, the future. Mostly, she was once again considering where she was headed now that she no longer had her goal to find and kill Blyce. Kel had not truly thought about what it meant to be done with the nothing man till now. She just realized that her mission to eliminate this threat had given her focus, something to work towards. Her first task was handed to her with her shield.

Of course she knew she was still a knight, and had sworn to forever protect the realm. With the end of the war in sight, what was Kel to do then, stay here at New Hope? While she had come to call this place home, and cared deeply for those who lived here, Kel knew that she could not stay. No matter how much she might wish she could_. _

'_It does no good to dwell on these things with the war still on'_ she reminded herself for the umpteenth time. Kel finally reasoned with herself, pushing the things she did not wish to consider to the back of her mind, '_I will consider my next steps when I am no longer needed where I am.'_

Turning to look at the outline of New Hope, Kel was pulled from her reverie as she saw a figure approaching her. She watched the person getting closer for a few moments before she recognized the slow purposeful gait.

Kel called out to the figure, "Did you tire of the party already Dom? I would have thought you'd take advantage of the party and get your fill of sir Meathead and his wondrous dancing skills." She heard his charming laugh in response and could not help but smile.

As he reached Kel and sat down beside her, Dom replied, "After you left, he and his dear, 'Yamani flower', shared one dance, that is he tripped over his own feet repeatedly, then seemed to have disappeared. As I was approaching the gates I believe I saw his 'delicate rose' asking one of the soldiers assist her in carrying him to his bed. It seems our dear Meathead cannot handle his ale as well as he used to." Kel, who was no drinker herself, answered back saying,

"At least he has his famous headache cure. He will certainly need it tomorrow morning."

They laughed together, both considering how much grumpier he will be than usual and how to best tease him about the events of the previous night.

The two sat in silence for a while. Each wondering what the meaning and source of the strange comfort they felt whenever in the other's company. At the same moment, they both turned to say something to the other. Neither had anything important to say, both planning nothing more than trivial banter about the weather. However, when their eyes met, both were completely silent. Mouths hanging open with unsaid words, both became trapped in the moment.

The pair seemed to be caught in a wordless exchange of emotion. Kel realized that those moments of tension she had been trying to ignore the past few days were not manifestations of her imagination but indeed feelings between the two of them.

Dom realized that his heart could indeed jump up into his throat and cause him both great pain and great joy. It made it both very difficult to breathe and proved that what he felt was like nothing he had ever experienced in the past.

Neither of the two knew how or why but after a few moments the space between their bodies seemed to have gone. Kel's face was now mere inches from Dom's.

He decided to stop thinking and gave himself over to his wants. He saw himself raising his hand, reaching up to touch her, to feel her and know that she was not another dream, but real. Without a word Dom lifted his hand and gently grazed her cheek with light fingers. Not able use a clear head, Kel let her heart rule her for the first time in a very long while. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Reaching up she put her hand over his, letting her fingers entwine with his.

Dom could have sworn his heart stopped when she covered his hand with hers.

Kel could feel her heart begin to race as if she were ridding into a fierce battle. With the next moment, as Dom closed the little distance between them, Kel realized it was too late, she had already lost.

With their first kiss, Kel knew that she was without out a doubt in love with him.

---

Kel was afraid to open her eyes. How many times had she previously done so only to realize it was all a dream? Kel did not want to give up this clarity, this knowing feeling that she truly loved Dom and that he felt something for her in return. She refused to give herself back to reality. This world she kept herself in now was all she wanted at the moment. The only thing that could possibly take this dream from her would be-

"Kel?" she opened her eyes and looked into the twin oceans that were her dream come to life. "Kel, I apologize. I shouldn't have. I know that, I just don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry." Kel was suddenly overcome with the urge to punch this man.

She just came to the conclusion that she was in love with him, and Dom had the nerve to apologize for kissing her. Well she would show him. Kel did something she would have never thought herself capable of, she reached out, taking Dom's face in both of her hands and kissed him.

Unlike their first, this kiss was far from tender and delicate. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was in a dress that made her feel more confident as a woman or the fact that she knew she was in love, but Kel felt bold.

Dom was nearly shocked out of his wits. When she finally pulled back she said three words that sent his pulse pounding in his ears, "I'm not sorry." Then she leaned back in.

It took him all of a millisecond to reach for her, pull her against him and kiss her back with equal force.

When they both ran out air they surfaced together to find many laces loosened and a whole shirt nearly gone.

They both realized where they had been headed. As the sat holding each other, their breathing quite labored, they finally gave notice to where they were. The moon was well overhead now, giving a soft light to Kel's face and illuminating her amazing hazel eyes as Dom looked at her once more and said "We should probably…uh…"

"Yes, you're right." Kel replied, with a tight smile.

Dom stood then reached down for Kel's hands. He pulled her up to face him, taking a step towards her once she was up.

They straightened each other's appearance, retying laces, smoothing mussed hair, and tucking in shirts. Finishing up, Dom tucked some hair behind a pin in Kel's hair. He let his hands drop to her shoulders, then slowly run down the length of her arms stopping when he reached her wrists, and only so he could take her hands with his. Kel shivered under his touch and felt goose flesh surface where he had grazed her skin.

Taking one of her hands in his two, he brought it to his mouth and gently pressed his lips to her palm. Pulling away, he bent her fingers to her palm, closing them into a fist. Dom then slowly guided her closed hand to rest against her chest over her heart. He then took her other hand, and they began a slow walk back to the walls of New Hope.


End file.
